Based on this state of the art the invention is based on the task to simplify the construction of an electric motor, which provides a cooling plate and a motor electronic that is arranged on the outside at the housing.
The electric motor, which is particularly arranged as asynchronous motor (ASM) or a synchronous motor (PSM), has a stator in a stator housing and a rotating rotor as well as a coil, which is arranged within the stator housing and whose winding can be energized via a connection line system. A cooling plate is arranged outside the stator interior, which serves as closure of the motor housing and on whose outside a carrier plate is located for the motor electronic, to which the connection line system is connected. According to the invention it is now provided, that the connection line system is led through a recess, which is located in the cooling plate, from the inside to the outside and electrically connected to the carrier plate of the motor electronic. That recess provides the advantage that the connection line system manages the connection between the winding within the stator housing and the carrier plate on the outside of the cooling plate as fast as possible, so that even simple and short connection line systems can be used. The simplified construction reduces also the mounting time for the electric motor and allows a better control and an easier repairing in the event of damage.
According to an advantageous improvement it is provided that the cooling plate is arranged at the front side of the motor. The cooling plate creates in this embodiment the bottom or the cover or is connected with a bottom or cover that is on the side of the housing. But basically the cooling plate can also be positioned in the area of the circumference of the electric motor.
According to a further useful embodiment the cooling plate creates a housing part, whereby an optimal heat dissipation of the heat loss of the electric motor that is created during the running operation is maintained.
According to a further useful embodiment the connection line system, in particular bus bars, which are a component of the connection line system, are held by a carrier part that is attached to the housing and which is preferably construed as electrically isolated plastic carrier. This carrier part can also be a carrier of the cooling plate besides its function to take in and hold the connection line system.
The bus bars as a component of the connection line system stick through the cooling plate and are either directly connected to the carrier plate, or, according to a further advantageous embodiment, electrically connected with the carrier plate by a bond, for example a bonding wire, which creates a connection between the part of the bus bars that sticks through the carrier plate and the carrier plate.
The connection between the bus bars and the phase power connection within the stator housing can be carried out in different ways. A contacting element, which is arranged on the side of the stator and in which the bus bars and the phase power connection are led together comes for example into question. But a connection that is created by crimping or a welding of the bus bars and phase power connection together is also possible.
The embodiment according to the invention suits especially for a use in electric motor, at which the coil is a component of the stator. In that case the connection line system, in particular the bus bars, can be directly connected to the winding. But it is basically also possible to connect the connection line system electrically via a commutator with a rotating armature on the rotor shaft.
Alternating and rotary current motor come into question as electric motors, for example permanently excited synchronous motors (PSM) or asynchronous motors (ASM). But an implementation as a direct current motor is basically also possible.